The ability to identify objects within three-dimensional space has become an increasingly important technology. For example, autonomous vehicles may need to identify unknown objects within the vehicle's surrounding three-dimensional space. In some cases, it may be sufficient for the autonomous vehicle to merely identify the location of an object and avoid the identified object. In other cases, it may be necessary for the vehicle to correctly categorize the identified object as being, for example, a traffic sign, debris in the road, a pedestrian, another vehicle, or some other common obstacle.
Similarly, augmented reality and virtual reality systems can utilize three-dimensional mapping to incorporate a user's three-dimensional environment into the virtual and augmented reality worlds. For example, an augmented reality system may overlay visual information onto an object in the real world. In order to properly overlay the information, the augmented reality system may need to identify both the correct location of the object and the identity of the object within the real world. In contrast, within a virtual reality world, it may be desirable to track the location and movements of various different users who are participating within the same virtual reality world.
The ability to map objects within three-dimensional spaces involves many different technical challenges and design decisions. Several different technologies for mapping objects within three-dimensional spaces have been developed. These technologies include, for example, three-dimensional stereo vision, radar, sonar, Lidar (or other time-of-flight systems), range-finders, and other similar technologies. Implementing these technologies involves careful considerations regarding component characteristics and signal processing. For instance, some systems experience multipath, specular and other interference and noise during signal acquisition and processing. Accordingly, there is an ongoing need for improved systems that are capable of helping to mitigate problems associated with the interference and noise experienced during signal acquisition and processing.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.